Shapeshifter
by Soilder
Summary: Ranma is forced to learn more than just the NekoKen changing him into more than human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½.

Three individuals could be seen walking in the wilderness in Mainland China. One was a young man in his mid teens with long black hair styled in a loose ponytail, blue eyes and dressed in an off white martial arts gee. The second individual is a short portly man dressed in a brown uniform with a red star on his hat. The third individual is a large panda, strange thing about the panda is that it too is wearing martial arts gee and is walking on its hind legs. "I told you it was a bad idea to train there," the teenager said in Japanese.

"Growl" the panda responded and held up a sign saying, "How was I suppose to know about it was cursed?"

"I told you that's what the guide book said," the young man answered. "Or you could have asked the Guide or maybe learned Chinese yourself. But no you just had to prove you were better than me by doing something incredibly stupid once again. And now look where it has gotten you. Stupid Pop."

"Growl!" the panda held up another sign, "Show so respect to your father Boy!"

"I will when no if you ever do anything worth respect!" the young man snapped. "Now as soon as we see what these Amazons have to say we're going home and you're telling me where Mom lives." The panda looked like it was about to pull out another sign but the young man stopped him, "Oh and if you try or even suggest we go somewhere else I might just develop a taste for panda meat." The panda began to sweat and put away its sign.

"Honored Customers we soon to Amazon Village," the Guide informed his companions.

Before young man could say anything or the panda write anything both of their stomachs growled rather loudly. "Don't suppose these Amazons would have any food would they?" the young man asked. "We haven't eaten since about a day before we arrived at Jusenkyo and even then it wasn't much more than camp rations."

"Yes Young Customer," the Guide answered. "Amazons have much food this harvest." The young man nodded while the panda started to salivate at the thought of large amounts of food that was sure to come his way very soon.

After an hour of walking later the three come to entrance of the walled off village. As they enter the gates the guards, two extremely attractive young women, openly stared at the young man entering the village. Said young man does not seem to notice as the Guide was speaking to him, "Oh Sirs! You have luck today. Amazon have year tournament Amazon best warriors fight to decide champion."

"Sounds interesting," the young man comments. "I'm always interested in seeing new techniques and styles."

"Growl," the panda holds a sign, "Who cares about weak girls? Where's the food?"

"They both this way Honored Customer," the Guide said leading his companions to the center of the village where a large crowd is gathered watching two people fight on a suspended log.

At the center of the village the Matriarch of the Amazons watched as her Heir prepares to fight her last opponent when she senses a peculiar and powerful yet highly focused aura enter the village. "I've never felt anything like this before," the Matriarch thought. Taken into account her experience was measured in centuries this thought was very significant. Knowing that an unknown element entering the village could be great threat the Matriarch moves away from the tournament towards the strange aura.

When she arrives at the source of the odd aura her sight immediately focuses on a young Japanese boy talking to the Jusenkyo Guide. Her first assumption is that the boy is under a Jusenkyo curse, maybe more than one. That would explain the oddity of his aura because the Jusenkyo Curses are often random and chaotic in nature. But after seeing a male member bring a pot of water right by the young man and him not getting splashed she rules out that idea. It is well known that part of the Jusenkyo magic is that the victim draws water to them like a magnet. Moving closer to get a better look at the outsider she takes note that he has not only drawn her attention but that of several of the Elders as well. Apparently they too have noticed the strange and powerful aura from the young man. "So Ku Lon," and extremely aged voice speaks in Mandarin from the Matriarch's side, "What do you think of the outsider?"

"Hard to say Lo Xian," Ku Lon answers. "His aura is unlike anything I've felt before. It is hard to judge his character from it."

"I agree," Lo Xian answers. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Lo Xian glanced around for a brief moment, "I wonder if we could get him to challenge some of the young fighters. We're not the only ones that have noticed his arrival."

Ku Lon glanced around herself noticing several of the young unwed fighters of the village, which were not watching the final match of the tournament, were leering at the outsider with open attraction. "I suggest we hold off on that until we determine what kind of young man he is. Even if we cannot determine his character from his aura the fact that it is so powerful yet still very focused shows he is an experienced warrior." The other Elder nodded in agreement. At this point it would not be wise to take action of any kind other than gather information about the new arrival.

Back at the young man and the Guide, the Guide was explaining that they would need to speak to the Elders about their third member's curse. Unknown to them the very subject of the Guide's explanation had wondered off the moment they entered the village after he saw a large table with lots of food on it. "So where do we find these Elders, Guide?" the young man asked.

"We are right here young man," an extremely old voice answered in Japanese. The young man and Guide turn to see four very old and very short women come up to them. "Greetings on behalf of the Joketsuzoku Amazons I welcome you to our village. I am Cologne Matriarch of the Amazons, and these are my fellow Elders, Lotion Lore Master, Mascara Chi Master and Balm Master Healer. What brings you to our village young man?"

"Greetings Elders," the young man bows low in a gesture of respect. "I am Saotome Ranma Heir to the Saotome Dojo and this is my Father…" he looks behind looking for the panda and when he sees his father not present asks, "Now where did that idiot get to?" The answer to his question came from a loud scream from the other side of the crowd.

The Guide, Elders and Ranma turn to the scream and saw a large panda being yelled at by a young beautiful purpled haired girl near a table filled with food. "Danm it Pop can't you control your stomach even once?" Ranma wondered out loud and before anyone else can act he runs at incredible speed over to the panda.

At the center of attention the new village champion was getting ready to bash the rouge panda over the head and get a new rug, for it had just eaten nearly half of her prize feast when a blur shot across her vision and knocked the panda in the gut sending it flying several meters. When she focused her eyes, the new Champion sees that a handsome outsider was the blur that punched the panda. The Champion then watches as the outsider stomps over the panda and picks him and starts to yell in Japanese. Because she can only speak a little of the language she can only make out, "Pop you do now?"

The panda surprisingly seems to respond by waving a wooden sign and pointing at the table. The Champion did not understand what was happening but was quite upset that not only her prize had been eaten but also an outsider had interfered with punishing the animal responsible. So she angrily yells as best she can in Japanese, "Outsider why you stop Shampoo? Is your Panda? Him eat my prize!"

Ranma after giving the panda another punch to the stomach turns to the girl that looks about his age. He notices her poor Japanese and responds in broken Mandarin, "Him no panda. Him My Father, Jusenkyo. I sorry he take food, him stupid no can read sign." He then bowed low hoping to calm the girl down.

Thankful that the outsider could use passable Mandarin Shampoo replied a little calmer. "Your Father still must be punished for stealing my food and dishonoring my victory! Hand him over!"

Ranma's response was puzzling to Shampoo and those that had gathered. As he quickly spun around and knocked the panda out with a spin kick to the head. "There him punished," Ranma said. "I Ranma, sorry for this."

Now so confused she forgets her anger Shampoo can only say in Mandarin, "I was suppose to punish him not you."

"I punish him," Ranma said. "Like you say."

Before Shampoo could try and correct Ranma again the Elders arrived interrupting the conversation, "Shampoo stop!" Cologne said in Mandarin. "We were greeting this young man when your yell interrupted us."

"I'm sorry Great Grandmother," Shampoo said. "But the panda was stealing my food and when I tried to punish it he intervened."

"Yes we are aware child," Cologne returned. "Because he does not speak Mandarin very well he misunderstood your words. He thought you were telling him he needed to punish his father, who is under a Jusenkyo curse, instead of handing him over to you." Shampoo nodded at the explanation now understanding the mix up. Cologne then repeats her explanation to Ranma and he again apologizes for his mistake and his Father's actions. "Now because he has stolen from us your father must be punished for his actions," Cologne tells Ranma in Japanese so he can understand fully.

"I understand Matriarch," Ranma replied. "And I agree he must be punished for his crimes. But please also understand that I still need him for he has information on the location of the rest of my family. Perhaps there is someway I can make reparations for the lost food."

"It is not only about the lost food," Cologne informs. "By taking the prize without my Great Granddaughter's permission he has dishonored her title as Champion. That punishment is quite severe."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," Ranma countered. "Is there some other way to redeem the honor lost?"

Shampoo following as best she could speaks up, "You fight me." She had been watching Ranma since she first laid eyes on him and liked what she saw. Add to the fact that, from what she saw, in his brief periods of fighting he is rather skilled in Martial Arts made him prime husband material.

"If you insist then…" Ranma began but Cologne stopped him.

"Wait," Cologne interrupts. "That will not be necessary." Shampoo looks like she is about to protest but a glare from the Matriarch as well as the other Elders stopped her. "I am sure we can find another alternative to satisfy the honor at stake that is if you are willing to discuss them."

"Of course Matriarch," Ranma responds. "While I do enjoy a good fight, I would rather try and use it as a last option when solving a disagreement."

"We will of course have to hold your Father in the mean time until we come to a decision in this matter," Cologne told him.

"I understand," Ranma conceded and stepped aside while two Amazons carried his father off. "Now where shall we discuss this?"

"Please follow us," Cologne gestures to the other Elders, "You come along as well Shampoo." Shampoo nodded wondering what her Great Grandmother was doing.

In the center building where the Elders come to speak about governing the village Ranma took the green cushion at the center of the room. They were in with the Elders Council Chamber, with the Elders seated on raised platforms in front of him with Shampoo sitting below them. "Now that everyone is settled we can discuss other options to satisfy the dishonor," Cologne stated.

"And what options would those be Matriarch?" Ranma asked.

"One would be for you to marry Shampoo," Balm spoke up. She was Cologne's younger sister and if they were to get Ranma into the tribe she wanted it in her and Cologne's family.

"I am afraid that is not an option Master Healer," Ranma apologized.

"And why is that?" Cologne asked seeing an opportunity to find out more about Ranma. "Do you already have a wife?"

"No Matriarch," Ranma admitted. "And while Shampoo is a very beautiful young woman I cannot marry her." Shampoo understood enough of Ranma's comment to blush at the praise and gave him a small smile.

"Care to explain why?" Lotion inquired.

Ranma gave each of the Elders and Shampoo a penetrating gaze for several moments, slightly unnerving Shampoo and making the Elders curious. "Very well," Ranma agreed. "I am certain that you are aware that my aura is very different from other people. You have been scanning my aura ever since I arrived here, correct." The Elders conceded this point by nodding their heads. "Well there is a reason for that. Tell me Elders have any of you heard of a technique called the Neko-ken?"

"Yes we have," Mascara answered. "And we have encountered a person with it before and your aura is not like that poor soul's."

"That is because the Neko-ken is only part of the reason my aura is so different," Ranma explained. Taking a deep breath to recount certain memories he did not wish to explore, Ranma continued. "As you know the Neko-ken is a forbidden technique as the only way to master it is to make the user insane. Well I was trained in this technique when I was six years old by my father." Even the normally stoic and controlled Elders of the Amazons gasped at this news. For a parent to teach their child that technique was grotesque in their minds.

Shampoo curious about what was being discussed asked, "Great Grandmother what Neko-ken?"

"The Neko-ken is a forbidden technique that causes a person to behave and fight like a cat," Cologne answered. "If the person can learn it they become nearly unbeatable. The last time one arrived in the village it took three of us Elders to stop and kill the poor child. A person can only be taught the technique by being a child younger than ten and wrapping them in fish products and lowering them into a pit of starving cats until they either die from the wounds the cats give or learn the technique."

Shampoo became shocked at this and turned to Ranma, "And you no want him punished?"

Ranma snorted at that, "First he has been punished for that. Many times in fact. You must understand my father Genma is an idiot. He did not even read the last page where the warning about the effects of the technique were until after I learned it." The Elders began to bristle in anger at Genma's stupidity. "After I came out of it with the aide of a kind old woman Pop set about trying to find a way to reverse the effects. After years of searching he came across a fighting style that appeared to be the polar opposite of Neko-ken called Kailindo."

"What is Kailindo?" Cologne asked. She was certain she had heard of nearly all Martial Arts forms and if there was one opposite in nature to Neko-ken then she was certain she would have heard of it.

"I am not surprised you have not heard of it," Ranma answered. "It is a style originating deep in Mongolia that is only taught to a very select few individuals. How Pop learned of it I have no idea." Ranma sighed shaking his head. "I have never underestimated his capacity to do anything foolish. I cannot tell you how Kailindo is taught because I was sworn to secrecy to never reveal it practices. But one thing I can tell you is that the truth of Kailindo and Neko-ken. Neither technique was meant to be taught to humans. Only the Henge-oki or shape shifters can learn them."

"We are familiar with Henge-oki," Mascara informed Ranma. "We have encountered them in the past."

"Well the Neko-ken in its true form is to be taught to those of feline decent and Kailindo is to be taught to those of a very special wolf decent and the two should never be mixed," Ranma then shivered at the memories this discussion had brought up. "It was a one in hundred chance that I survived either of the techniques and it was nearly a one in a million chance that I was able to survive the combine effects. However I did survive and the combined processes turned me into a Henge-oki, a very unique Henge-oki. One that is part feline and part wolf." He then stood up and as he did his body began to grow changing him from a human into a blue wolf with black spots and cat like eyes standing on two legs.

"Oh my," was the only thing the Elders could say as they stared at the most unique creature they had ever seen.

Ranma looked around and saw a rather familiar look from Shampoo. It was one of pure lust and Ranma knew the reason for it. As quickly as he changed Ranma changed back into a human. The look from Shampoo went away and one of confusion replaced the one of lust. "The Henge-oki taught me how to control my transformation and taught me how to harness my power properly. Ever since then my Father has been insistent on trying to prove he is my better. That is the reason we went to Jusenkyo. He heard it was where high caliber Marital Arts trained in the past. He wanted to prove he was better than me by training there."

"Well this just confirms your statement," Cologne replied. "He is certainly an idiot." She then looked at her Great Granddaughter and noticed Shampoo was still giving Ranma a look of confusion. "Is there something wrong Shampoo?"

"Shampoo no know," Shampoo admitted. "When Ranma change, Shampoo felt…warm."

"I can explain that," Ranma said his face red with embarrassment. "When I change I sometimes give of pheromones that are rather strong. Especially to young woman nearing their cycle."

"Oh," Shampoo said while her cheeks turned red as well.

"Now about who I can repay for the dishonor my father caused to Shampoo," Ranma said taking the conversation back to the original topic.

"I believe I may have a way you can make up for your father's actions," Mascara said. "It is considered a rare privilege to train with a Henge-oki among us. If you are willing to stay and train with some of our warriors, including Shampoo of coarse, that would make up for the dishonor your father caused."

"A fine idea," Lotion agreed. "An opportunity to train with a Henge-oki only come once every fifty years, and that is if we are fortunate."

"Do you agree Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo agree," Shampoo nodded.

"Are you willing to stay and train with some of our warriors then Ranma," Cologne asked.

"I have no objections," Ranma said. "However I do not wish to remain for very long. It is often the case the longer my father remains in one location the more trouble he draws. And I am anxious to return to the rest of my family, especially my mother."

"Then it is agreed," Cologne said. "You shall train with Shampoo and a few other select warriors for two weeks and the debt of honor shall be repaid."

"Now would it be too much to ask…" Ranma did not get much farther before his stomach let out a growl of hunger. "if I could get something to eat?" Ranma asked sheepishly.

Cologne let out a hearty laugh and turned to Shampoo. "Child show our guest where he will be staying and take him to the banquette that has been delayed by all the excitement."

"Yes Great Grandmother," Shampoo nodded leading Ranma out of the room.

The next day Ranma was summoned to the Elders once again. There he met three other Amazons close to Shampoo's age. Perfume, a black haired young woman that was Mascara's Great Grandniece. Rink, a tall red head that was Lotion's Great Great Granddaughter. And Soap a purpled haired girl that was a distant cousin of Shampoo. After introductions were made and what was to take place Ranma and the Amazon warriors left the room with Cologne following them. She would oversee the training and make sure no mistakes, Kiss of Marriage, would occur. As they were leaving one of the Amazon men watched from a nearby house. He had thick glasses on and wore several layers of robes. As he watched he thought, "There is no way I'm going to let that Outsider have my Xian Pu!"

A couple few days later Ranma, in human form, was sparring with all four of the Amazons. And even though his human form was weaker Ranma's speed strength and reflexes were still superior to a normal human. And while he had the superior physical abilities the Amazons had the strength in numbers and were all quite skilled at the Art as well. This meant that both sides were receiving a fine workout during the training sessions. "That is enough for now Young Ones," Cologne announced. The five stopped all breathing heavily and nodded in understanding. "You four head back home, and Shampoo would you please start dinner?"

"Yes Great Grandmother," Shampoo answered. "Bye Ranma." Ranma waved and the Amazons returned to the village proper.

"We were watched again today by that same guy," Ranma commented.

"That is Mousse," Cologne replied. "He has an obsession with my Great Granddaughter even though she has no feelings for him. He is probably angry with you for spending so much time with Shampoo. He may try and attack you."

"I'll be careful," Ranma assured. "Now to change the subject I must say that those techniques they were using were quite impressive. Even with my abilities it is hard to avoid some of them especially that Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken that your Shampoo used on me last."

"Just one of many techniques we Amazon's have developed over the last three thousand years," Cologne said with a trace of boasting in her voice.

"Well I need to head back as well," Ranma said. "I need to get cleaned up and make sure Pop didn't do anything stupid. I'll see you tomorrow Cologne."

On the way to the hut Ranma and his father were given for their stay in the village he felt someone trying to sneak up on him. He already knew who it was and began to move away from everyone not wanting to risk others getting injured. Not more than five minutes later a cry of, "I won't let you take my Shampoo!" several chains came from behind Ranma.

Ranma easily jumped out of the way and turned to his attacker, "From what I have been told she is not yours to begin with, Mousse." This seemed to make Mousse angry and started throwing several knives and other throwing weapons at Ranma. Ranma again was easily able to dodge the attacks. Mousse seeing long range was not working pulled out two Chinese Broad Swords and attacked Ranma once more.

Ranma waited for his opening and just as Mousse made a double cross slash he bent backwards and brought his right leg up kicking Mousse in the chest knocking him back several yards. When Mousse stood up he glared as best he could through his thick glasses, "You won't escape my next attack!" he then charged forward as fast as he could and called out, "FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

When Mousse approached Ranma made a sweeping motion with his right hand and those watching noticed four red energy trails followed after the swipe. Next thing anyone was new was the sound of mettle hitting the rocks on the ground. When Ranma looked down he was some what shocked by what he saw, "You attacked me with a training toilet shaped like a duck?" Ranma shook his head, "Now that is just pathetic." And turned and walked off leaving a completely humiliated Mousse behind.

After Ranma left Cologne hopped up beside Mousse. "Attacking a guest of the Elders is a serious crime Mu Tsu. You will be punished quite harshly."

After the incident with Mousse Ranma had not been bothered by him again. He did not know what happened to the near blind Amazon male but he figured that it had something to do with why Cologne was not present one day for the training. Soon the two weeks passed and Ranma and Genma were about to leave. While Ranma was packing his bag a knock at the door to the hut alerted him to someone wanted to see him. When he opened the door he saw Shampoo was on the other side. "Shampoo come to say good bye," Shampoo said. "Shampoo miss Ranma. Ranma Shampoo friend."

"I'll miss you too Shampoo," Ranma replied. "As soon as I find out where my mom lives I'll right you. And if you ever find yourself in Japan you'd be more than welcome to stay with me." He then turned to Genma whom was in panda form, "That wouldn't be a problem right Pop?" Ranma's tone made it clear that Genma had no say at all in that.

Genma held up a sign that said, "Of coarse not!"

After Shampoo left Ranma and Genma left the Amazon Village. As they left Ranma spoke to Genma, "As soon as we get back to Japan you will tell me where Mom lives." Ranma held up his hand and displayed his Ki Claws to show what would happen if Genma did not comply. Genma feeling a shiver of fear run up his spine nodded frantically in response.

"Of Course Boy," Genma said. "Once we reach Japan we'll find your mother." Silently he added, "After I get you married to one of Tendo's daughters."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½.

The streets of Nerima were once again subjected to a weird occurrence. One that was weird enough for the citizens to take notice. There was a large overweight panda walking on its hind legs next to a rather handsome young man, and while this was odd enough for Nerima it was not strange enough to draw the residents attention. What did draw their attention was the fact that the young man was talking to the panda and the panda was responding with written signs. "Now why are we heading to your friend's home instead of ours?" the young man asked. His voice showed his clear displeasure.

"You're mother moved since we left," the panda replied with its sign. "My old friend has her current address."

"And how do you know this?" the young man asked.

The panda began to sweat a little before it replied. "Well I called our house when we arrived," the panda wrote. "There was not even a ring just a message saying the number was disconnected. I then called Tendo." The young man seemed satisfied with the answer and let the matter drop. The panda whipped the sweat from its brow in relief. What he had said was true. He did call his wife's number and a message saying it was disconnected and he did call Tendo. What the panda did not tell was that the message gave another number his wife could be reached at nor did he say that what he talked to Tendo about on the phone.

"So where is this Tendo Dojo?" the young man asked.

"Just a little further," the panda answered. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

At said Dojo three teenage girls waited, with varying degrees of patience, for their father to explain why he called them here. Ever since he got a phone call yesterday the man had been even more excitable then he normally was. The girls were wondering what the phone call had been about and now it appeared that they would finally get an answer. "Girls I have some wonderful news!" the man said with huge smile. "My old training partner and dearest friend is coming by and will be staying with us for a while!"

"Why is that good news Daddy?" the middle girl asked. "Great that means more strain of the budget."

"We trained under the same ma…person when we were younger," the father explained. "It'll be good for the Dojo to have another Master here." The truth was he was excited because his friend was coming to fulfill the pledge they made many years ago. The only problem was his old partner told him not to mention the engagement just yet and would explain once he got here.

"How could you invite someone to stay with us without even asking?" the youngest yelled. "I don't want some perverted boy staying here so he can try and feel me up!"

"Just what's your friend's name and what kind of guy is his son?" Nabiki asked. "A new Master for the Dojo could bring some real students back and would certainly help with expenses," Nabiki thought. "Not too mention a new guy could be good to have around here." Nabiki had to admit the idea of having a boy around that was not already infatuated with her sister was a pretty good bonus. She, like several girls in the area, found her weekends pretty dull with no one to ask her out.

"What kind of food do they like?" the eldest asked. "If they are staying here then I should know what to cook."

"Well knowing my old friend anything you cook he will enjoy Kasumi," the man said, "I don't have a clue about his son."

Another bout of silence occurred before Akane yelled, "How can you not know?"

"Well I never met his son before," the father answered. "All I know is that he and his father have been on a training trip for the past ten years and have recently returned from China."

"Well at least he sounds well traveled," Nabiki commented.

Further discussion was ended by a knock coming from the front door. As it was part of her self-imposed duty Kasumi stood up. "I'll get it."

The father quickly stood up and followed yelling, "Saotome my old friend!" Not more than five seconds later the eldest daughter and father came running back in clearly scared of what ever was at the entrance.

Another second went by and what scarred the two eldest members of the Tendo Clan became clear. A large panda waving a sign that said, "Tendo! It's good to see you!" came lumbering in behind them.

"This is your old friend?" Nabiki asked completely surprised. Her father shook his head frantically.

"I told you to change back first!" the voice of a young man said from behind the panda. "Now look at what you did. You scared them half to death!" the source of the voice pushed the panda behind him with surprising ease. "I'm sorry for the scare, he," he gestured to the panda, "Doesn't think before he acts most of the time and never listens to me."

"And just who are you?" Nabiki asked. "He's pretty cute," she thought.

"Oh I'm sorry," the young man said. "I am Saotome Ranma…" Ranma was cut off from saying more because the father jumped at him and squeezed the breath out of him in a giant hug."

"Oh I'm so happy you came!" the father cried. "I've waited so long for you to show. Come sit down!" Not waiting for a reply the Tendo father dragged the wheezing Ranma to the dinning room table.

As Ranma was dragged to the table the panda held up another sign, "Could I have some warm water please?"

"Oh my just one moment," Kasumi answered.

The panda flipped the sign, "Thank you." He then joined Ranma and the rest of the Tendos at the table. Kasumi soon returned with a kettle of warm water and handed it to the panda.

"Perhaps you should do that outside," Ranma suggested.

"Why?" the panda wrote before picking up the kettle.

Before Ranma could answer the father spoke up again. "Um Ranma where is your father? He said he was coming with you."

"Well that is a little…" Ranma tried to say but a splash to his left cut him off.

"Right here Tendo," Genma said. The four Tendos stared at the fat man in shock for several seconds and then passed out.

"I told you to change outside!" Ranma scolded. "Now we have to wait to find out where Mom lives."

"Er…right," Genma said nervously.

Almost an hour later the Tendos began to regain consciousness. The first up was Kasumi, when she sat up she saw that there were guests in the house and left to prepare for some tea. The second up was Nabiki, after a few seconds she realized what happened and slowly inched away from Genma while giving both people an unusual look. The father and Akane woke up after that. "Wh…what happened t…to you?" the father stuttered when he saw Genma and remembered what happened previously.

"Well I guess an explanation is in order," Ranma said as Kasumi reentered the room.

"It all started when I took my son to the legendary training ground Jusenkyo…" Genma explained. He went on to tell the Tendos what happened, with the proper corrections from Ranma, and how he acquired his curse.

When Genma finished his tail and after a couple of demonstrations Genma's old training partner began to wail, "Oh this reminds of the times with the Master!"

Ranma leaned over to Kasumi, who was the closest to him. "Is your father always like this?"

"Please forgive Father," Kasumi said. "He can be rather…emotional at times."

Nabiki always curious for information asked, "So Ranma what do turn into when splashed with cold water, some kind of rat?" Her mind was trying to work out how this could benefit her.

"I don't have a Jusenkyo curse," Ranma answered. "I was smart enough to learn so Chinese and ask the Guide that was there."

The Tendo Patriarch overcoming his emotions for once started to make introductions. "Now let me introduce everyone. I am Tendo Soun and these are my daughters Kasumi she is nineteen, Nabiki she is seventeen, and this is Akane she's sixteen. Welcome to out home!"

Akane finally recovering from all the shock yelled, "We can't just have some pervert staying here!"

"What makes you think I'm a pervert?" Ranma asked. He had only met this girl less than an hour ago and she was already accusing him of something.

"You're a boy and all boys are perverts," Akane said with full conviction.

"That's a rather impersonal reason to call me a pervert, especially when you've only known me for less than an hour" Ranma said with a slight growl in his voice. The only one who seemed to notice was Genma who started to feel a shiver down his back.

"S..son, now remember w…we are guests here," Genma stated hoping to get his son calmed down.

It worked as Ranma turned back to Soun looking much calmer "I thank you for the offer but I'm kind of in a hurry to find my mother. Pop said you know where she was."

"You're unguarded," Genma said jumping up and attacking Ranma hoping to distract him from the subject of leaving. His attack was cut off by a vicious back kick from Ranma sending out into the yard and into the Koi pond.

"Knock it off Old Man I think they've had enough excitement for one evening!" Ranma yelled out the door. "Mr. Tendo, I was brought here because I was told you would know where my mother was. So Mr. Tendo if you could tell us where my mother lives?" Ranma asked.

Soun was about to answer when he saw a sign stick up out of the Koi pond. "Don't tell him, or else it'll ruin our dream!"

"No," Soun said firmly. He was always a much better liar than Genma and with the threat of his dream ending right before his eyes he went along with Genma. "I am afraid I haven't spoken with her in some time.

Ranma narrowed his eyes for a moment. His father had said the Tendos knew where his mother was and now Soun was saying the opposite. "Pop is up to something again," Ranma thought. "Then I guess I have no further business here," Ranma said. "I will just have to find her myself."

"Now don't be hasty," Soun said. "You and your father can stay here for a while. We have plenty of room."

Nabiki seeing an opportunity to make some money asked, "Do you have any clue where to begin? If not I could help you."

"I could actually help with that, for a small fee of course," Nabiki said. "I'm actually pretty good at finding information on people."

"Do you really think you can help?" Ranma asked. Nabiki gave him a confident nod, "Well I could differently use the help."

"That's an excellent idea! You can stay here until Nabiki finds your mother!" He quickly turned to Kasumi, "Kasumi please prepare the guest room for them."

"Yes Father," Kasumi said standing up and going up stairs.

"I still don't like having a perverted boy here," Akane said.

"Akane they're guests," Soun pleaded.

"Fine just let him," Akane pointed at Ranma, "Anywhere near our rooms." She stood up and left through the back door. "I'll be in the Dojo!"

"So Tendo you still got the shogi board?" Genma asked.

"Of coarse Saotome," Soun said as he stood up.

"Boy go unpack our things," Genma said.

Ranma gave Genma wondering look. "I'll play along for now to see what he's up to," Ranma thought. He gave no response except to pick up the bags and head up stairs.

Nabiki had noticed the look then glanced at Genma. She knew something was not right here because that was the exact same look she gave someone she suspected they were holding out on her. "I wonder what he's hiding." Nabiki then stood up and went up to her room to try and figure out what was going on.

Ranma quickly found the guest room and saw Kasumi just coming out, "The room is ready for you Ranma."

"Thank you Kasumi," Ranma smiled. "I'll just put our packs inside then." Kasumi returned the smile and headed down stairs. After Kasumi left Ranma entered the room, "Not to bad, though a little small for two people. Still I wonder what Pop is up to?"

After Ranma had left the dinning room Soun asked, "You said there was a problem?"

"Yes it's the Boy," Genma whispered. "He won't agree to the engagement if we try to force it on him."

"But it's a matter of honor," Soun began to cry.

"Not too worry Tendo," Genma assured. "All we have to do is get Ranma close to one of your daughters and then tell them about it. Then we contact Nodoka and she'll come and reinforce the agreement and Ranma will marry one of your daughters."

"Yes of course," Soun agreed. "Your idea I brilliant, we'll just let nature take its course and the Schools will be joined."

Genma let out a silent sigh as he relaxed. He knew Ranma would not consent to an arranged marriage from the time his son caught him trying to arrange one previously. When Ranma caught wind of the engagement he beat him unconscious and dragged Genma back to the parent and girl to nullify the engagement. The only they would is if Genma paid off what he owned them, and if it is one thing Genma hates it is to do work. "Foolish boy's ruining my retirement," Genma grumbled.

A few minutes later Ranma came down the stairs and saw Genma and Soun playing shogi and Kasumi in the kitchen. He could tell that she just started fixing something to eat. Shrugging Ranma decided to check out the Dojo, "It should be a good place to train while we're at least." Ranma then thought for a minute, "I should talk the Tendos about paying for my stay. I don't want to be a leech like Pop."

When he went out to the Dojo he saw Akane set up six bricks and then prepare to break them. As he watched from the entrance he analyzed her form as she broke them, "She's not lined up, didn't follow through and she had no speed to speak of. The only reason she broke all of them was because of brute power."

"What do you want pervert?" Akane snapped at him.

Ranma frowned a little. "What's with her?" Ranma asked himself. "Just wanted to check out the Dojo and simply found you here breaking bricks." He then added, "To be honest I'm not impressed. All you have is brute force nothing more." Normally Ranma would not have been as critical of, in his opinion, someone just starting to learn the Art. But the way Akane kept calling him a pervert rubbed him wrong way.

"What?" Akane yelled. She started to see red at that comment. Akane knew she was the best in Nerima and this **boy** had just insulted her at the Art. "Care to try me and see just how good I am!"

"Sorry not interested," Ranma said brushing her off. Ranma never liked fighting people weaker than him. And even in his human form, his weakest form, Akane was incredibly weak compared to him.

"What are you afraid you'll get beat by a girl!" Akane accused. She hated when people did not take her seriously in Marital Arts just because she was a girl.

"You being a girl has nothing to do with it, Tomboy," Ranma really hated being rude, especially when he was a guest but Akane was just pushing his buttons. "It has to do with you being so weak."

"WEAK!" Akane now saw nothing more than a red haze and blindly charged at Ranma. Ranma easily dodged Akane's wild punch and the sloppy follow up kick.

Ranma backed into the Dojo and Akane quickly followed sending several wild swings trying to hit Ranma. Not a single one even came close making Akane even angrier every time she missed. After nearly ten minutes of this Akane was gasping for air and Ranma was standing in the corner shaking his head, "You need to learn better control."

"My control is fine!" Akane snapped. She took a deep breath and charged Ranma once again intent on putting all her power into this one blow and finishing him off.

It was too bad for Akane that by focusing on just her power she became even slower. Ranma effortlessly spun around the punch as it smashed the corner, "You need better control, more speed, better combos, and greater stamina. If you want I can help you…"

"I don't need your help pervert!" Akane yelled and stomped out of the Dojo and passed Nabiki.

"What is her problem?" Ranma asked Nabiki who just entered the Dojo.

"She's the best fighter in School," Nabiki answered. "I don't think she likes loosing."

"Nothing wrong with loosing," Ranma said. "So what can I do for you?"

"I just came here to ask how you plan to pay for your stay?" Nabiki asked. Normally she was not this direct but this issue needed to be gotten out of the way as soon as possible.

"I've got some money in my pack," Ranma said. "It should cover Pop and I for a couple weeks or so and help with locating my mom. And if we're here longer than that I'll get a job somewhere."

"I heard your father was going to register you at our school. Around here you should know they don't allow students to get jobs," Nabiki informed. "Don't suppose your father would get a job?"

"Not likely," Ranma said. "And if I can't get a job around here I get one somewhere else."

Nabiki was rather disappointed about Genma not getting a job but liked to see that Ranma was willing to carry his weight. If Ranma could make enough to cover himself and his father she might be able to break even depending on how much they eat. "Maybe I can make a little profit too. I'm sure the girls at school would pay top dollar for pictures of him working out just like Kuno does for pictures of Akane."

"Hopefully we won't be here that long," Ranma continued. "But I have a feeling Pop is up to something that will only cause me and your family a sever headache."

"You speak from experience," Nabiki stated.

"Lets just say I am aware of my father's stupidity," Ranma said. "I'm usually able to catch him before any real damage is done but every once in a while he gets something past me and it ends up biting us in the ass."

"Thanks for the warning," Nabiki said. Ranma's father sounded like hers sometimes with his get rich quick schemes. If both of them were at then it could spell trouble for them financially. "I'll keep that in mind." Ranma nodded and the two left the dojo as Kasumi called them in for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½.

After dinner Ranma stood up and made his way out of the room. When he was about to leave Kasumi asked, "Where are you heading off too Ranma?"

Her question got the attention of everyone in hearing distance, namely the fathers and Nabiki as Akane was in her room. "Well I wanted to check out the area," Ranma answered. "And I usually do an evening run, so I though I'd 'kill to birds with one stone' kind of thing." What he did not tell them was that his evening runs consisted of him in his animal form. He liked to let the animal part of him out every once and a while and the only way he could was at night.

"Well have a nice time," Kasumi replied.

While Kasumi saw Ranma off Genma leaned in a whispered to Soun, "Tendo, now's our chance to plan. The boy is often gone for several hours on his evening runs. We can decide which of the girls would be best for him and make plans for them to get together."

"Excellent idea Saotome," Soun agreed.

Unnoticed by the two, Nabiki watched them from the couch. She noticed the conspiratorial looks on the Martial Artists faces and decided this was something she needed to look into. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Nabiki said getting up from the couch.

"Ok Nabiki," Kasumi replied. She was the only one as the fathers were busy trying to make plans for the engagement.

About a minute later Nabiki set up the receiver she had that picked up the listening devises in the living room. "Now let's see what Daddy's planning."

Back in the living room, totally unaware they were being spied upon, the two Masters of Anything Goes were plotting. "So which of you daughters would be best for the boy?" Genma asked.

Soun sat and thought out loud, "Kasumi would be the ideal wife for just about any man, Nabiki is would be good at handling the finances of Dojo, but Akane is the Martial Artist of the three."

Genma listened to his old friend with his mind focusing on what was said, in his own way. "The food Kasumi made was delicious, if she were to marry the boy I can eat it with every meal. Nabiki…NO! The only way I can secure my retirement is if I do the books. Akane, no girl can be a true Martial Artist but she could keep the boy occupied. Food or keeping the boy off my back, food or keeping the boy off my back, food or keeping the boy off my back." Genma mentally weighed his choices and absently rubbed one of the scars Ranma had given him the last time he was displeased with his father. "Well she can't that bad of a cook," Genma thought for once not thinking with his stomach. "Tendo I think the engagement should be given to Akane."

"You're right Saotome!" Soun instantly agreed. "They are both Martial Artists so they have so much in common! And they're already acting like their married. They'll make the perfect couple!"

"So now all we have to do is get them to go on a date or two and then we can plan the wedding," Genma added. "It will be Genma…" He stood up with his hand raised.

"And Soun's…" Soun joined.

"Operation: Match'em Up!" they coursed.

In her room Nabiki could not believe what she just heard. "That's what this was all about? An engagement?" She then began to think, "They're keeping it a secret for now so that means Ranma doesn't know about it and they don't want him to know either. That also means Ranma probably won't accept it. And why do they want Akane, it's rather clear they don't get along." She paused for a moment, "For now I'm the only one of us that knows besides Daddy and his friend. I could probably make some money off this information; Kuno-baby would pay a lot for news about anything to do with Akane. He would also want to fight Ranma; I know he's good from what I saw earlier today so I could make some money off the fights. Then on the other side Ranma doesn't seem to be the kind of person that likes to be manipulated, that could be a problem since I don't really know what he's capable of. Then again he is kind of cute, and it has been a while since I had a real date and offering the property as a dowry would circumvent a lot of the taxes. HHhhmmm, for now I'll sit and wait, I'll have watch and see what develops."

On Ranma's run he was currently in his animal form. It looked like a large blue wolf about the size of a small horse with black spots covering its fur. His eyes were yellow and cat like and his frame seemed to be a perfect balance between speed and stamina. Currently Ranma was running/hopping along the roofs of the Nerima to become familiar with the area. This was in fact only one reason why he was out on his run; the other reason was to decide if he should tell the Tendos what he truly was. "That is unless Pop lets it slip while I'm out." Ranma though about their reaction to Genma's transformation earlier in the day, "After the initial shock wore off they didn't even bat an eye to Pop's when he became a Panda during lunch. For that matter other than curious glances from the people we passed on the street they seemed rather placid. What kind of a place is this where a Panda walking down the street only draws mild curiosity?"

Ranma's thoughts were cut off when his sensitive nose picked up a distinctive scent near by, "What the heck? A Henge-oki? Here?" Taking several sniffs confirmed it was a Henge-oki, "Smells like a cat variety, tiger to be exact." Wondering what another Henge-oki was doing in the area Ranma followed the scent to a small walled off house about three quaeters the size of the Tendos'. After checking to see if any one was around Ranma changed from this animal form to his human form, his clothes reappearing from his personal stoarage space, and approached the front gate.

Just as he was about to knock the gate opened revealing a Korean man appearing to be in his mid thirties. "I thought I detected a new comer in the area," the man said. "I am Qui Leen."

"I am Saotome Ranma," Ranma replied.

"Ah! Yes I have heard about you," Leen said. "Please come in."

"You heard about me?" Ranma asked. "How?"

"It is not every day a human survives the Neko-ken and Kailindo training," Leen answered. "News like that travels fast." Ranma nodded accepting the answer. News of his unique origin and nature would be spread among other Henge-oki rather quickly.

After entering the house and the two were settled, Keen began the conversation. "So Saotome what brings you to Nerima?"

"I'm staying at a friend of my Pop," Ranma answered. "I returned to Japan to find my mom. So, Qui, what are you doing here?"

"I've lived in Nerima for almost ten years now," Leen. "I and a few others of our kind have found Nerima to be a rather nice place to live, well other than a few annoyances that live here as well. If you are going to be staying here you'll run into them soon enough."

"You mean there are other Henge-oki living here?" Ranma asked clearly not believing his host.

"Yes, six to be exact," Qui answered. "Nerima's an apparent focus for odd occurrences. People changing into animals seems to fit in rather well around here. So you don't have to hide all that much. You'd surprised how relaxing it is to be able to shop in hybrid form in the open."

"You mean you go out in public in hybrid form?" Ranma asked.

"Not often but we do sometimes," Leen answered. "Like I said before there are some annoyances in the area that…"

As if summoned a shout from outside interrupted Leen. "FOUL DEMON COME OUT AND FACE THE JUDGEMENT OF HEAVEN. FOR I KUNO TATAWAKI THE UNDFIEATED CHAMPION AND RAISING STAR OF THE KENDO WORLD OTHER WISE KNOW AS THE SHOOTING STAR OF FURINKAN HIGH HAVE COME TO END YOUR BLIGHT ON THIS EARTH. FEEL THE WRATH….

The two shape shifters stopped listening to the ranting, "That would be one of the annoyances in the area. The moron believes he's some kind of samurai or something. He comes by every week or so to try and…"

"I SHALL VAQUISH YOU…:

"Like he said," Keen said. "If you'll excuse me. I have to deal with him otherwise he'll be out there all night and I don't want him to disturb my neighbors."

"Um yeah go ahead," Ranma said. Keen gave a grateful smile as he walked out the front door.

A few seconds later the speech changed, "SO THE DEMON FROM ACROSS THE SEA HAS COME TO FACE…." The rest was cut off by a loud crash. Another few seconds passed and Keen walked back inside.

"Only way to shut that kid up is to knock him out," Keen shook his head. "Watch out for anyone named Kuno. Insanity and stupidity tend to run in their family, they can be a bit of a nuisance. It's best to just knock them out then deal with the headache their voices and speeches cause."

"Thanks for the advice," Ranma said. He then noticed the time, "Well it's getting late and I need to get back. The longer I'm away the greater the chances are my pop will do something stupid."

"Yes it is getting rather late," Keen agreed. "I'll let the others know you are in the area so don't be surprised if some others come looking for you. You're rather famous among our people." Ranma gave a nod and left the house feeling a bit more comfortable then earlier that day.

The next day Ranma caught a backpack flung at him by his father. "What's this about?"

"Boy you'll be going to school," Genma said.

"Since when do you care about my education?" Ranma asked.

"Well we'll be staying here a while so I registered you for school," Genma answered. "So stopping being a girl and go to school!"

"Your insults stopped working on me years ago, so you could at least try and come up with better ones," Ranma said shouldering the backpack. "So which school will I going to?"

"Ours," Nabiki answered dressed ready for school. "Come on Akane and I will show you the way."

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Akane objected. "I don't want anything to do with the pervert!"

"I wonder if she's considered one of the annoyances Qui warned me about?" Ranma thought.

Along the way to school both Nabiki and Akane were staring at Ranma as he walked along the fence beside them. "Why are you up there?" Nabiki asked.

"I like the view," Ranma answered casually. "Besides it's good for balance."

"I think you're just showing off," Akane scowled.

"No," Ranma responded, "This would be showing off." He immediately flipped and started walking along the fence on his hands while holding his backpack by his feet, he had tossed it in the air while he flipped. Akane's scowl became more pronounced and she stomped off ahead of the other two.

"Not bad," Nabiki said with a smirk she thought it was rather funny to see her sister be shown up so much. Ranma jumped off the fence and landed on his feet catching his backpack next to Nabiki. "Ever think of joining the Gymnastics Club?"

"Not really," Ranma answered. "Haven't had much use for joining any kind of Clubs. We never staying in an area long enough."

"Well I could set up some appointments for you with some of the Clubs…" Nabiki said.

"For a fee?" Ranma said with a smirk. "What are you trying to be, some kind of agent?" Nabiki gave a small shrug.

Further discussion ended when Akane started to chant, "I hate boys! I Hate Boys! I HATE BOYS!" she threw her backpack to Nabiki and started to run all out towards the school not far ahead of them.

"What was that?" Ranma asked clearly confused.

"Come on I'll show you," Nabiki said guiding Ranma to school.

As they approached Ranma began to hear various and rather puzzling shouts. "AKANE I LOVE YOU!" "LET'S GO OUT!" "I'M YOURS FOREVER!" When he came into view of what was happening he was stunned to see nearly thirty boys charging Akane declaring their love all the while trying to hit her with various objects from bats to clubs to hockey sticks.

"This is just strange," Ranma commented. Nabiki gave no reply as she moved off to her lieutenants that collected the bets. Ranma watched the display of stupidity and criticized the fighting abilities of the students, "The boys are holding back and not working as a group, they are more getting in the way of each other then anything else. Akane is rather sloppy in her execution and not watching her back at all." Ranma watched as one of the boys in a baseball uniform came up behind Akane and was about to hit her with the bat but stopped and then moved around front only get pounded by Akane.

About a minute later the brawl was finished and Ranma approached the panting Akane. Akane saw him walking up, "So what do you think of me now?" Pride in her accomplishment was clear in her voice.

"Even less than before," Ranma answered bluntly causing Akane to bristle. "Your form was sloppy and you defense was zero. Anyone of them could have snuck up behind you with ease."

Before Akane could respond Ranma's hand reached up catching a rose. "Who dares interrupt my courting of the tigress Tendo Akane?"

"I know that voice," Ranma thought as a tall boy stepped out from behind a tree wearing a Kendo uniform and holding a bokken.

"Kuno," Akane said with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Who are you to speak with Tendo Akane so casually?" Kuno asked. Ranma did not even respond before Kuno continued, "Aw but is it not customary to give one's name first. Very well then I shall give mine. I am the rising star of the Kendo World the undefeated Captain of the Furinkan Kendo Club, Upper Classmen Kuno Tatawaki age seventeen. But to my peers I am known as Blue Thunder!" a crack of thunder sounded at the end of the introduction almost as if it was planned.

"I thought you were calling yourself the Shooting Star," Ranma said after remembering Kuno's speech from last night.

"Aw so the peasant has heard of my greatness!" Kuno blustered.

"No I just heard about some fool making an ass of himself that's all," Ranma replied. His statement caused several students to laugh, even Akane and Nabiki.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE BLUE THUNDER!" Kuno yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I only give out my name to friends and opponents that are worth a challenged," Ranma answered. "You don't even come close to either." By know Kuno was practically boiling with rage, "Now please get out of my way so I can get to class, I don't want to be

late because of a blowhard like you."

"I STRIKE!" Kuno attempted to slash at Ranma only to fall flat on his face when Ranma side stepped him and tripped him with foot.

"I don't have time for you," Ranma said as walked into the school building.

Kuno stood up and tried to attack Ranma again but as soon as he moved his bokken it fell into four evenly cut pieces. While Kuno stared dumbly at the useless piece of wood in his hands Akane thought, "He dodged Kuno without even trying, he might be better than me. No there's no way could he be better than me!"

Later in Nabiki's class Kuno was fuming about his humiliation. Not because he was so easily brushed aside but because of what was written on his forehead. "Loser" was written in English, Chinese, and Japanese on Kuno's forehead in black marker.

"He did this and cut up you bokken at the same time without you even noticing?" Nabiki asked. "He's better than I thought."

Kuno pulled out several thousand yen and slammed it onto Nabiki's desk, "Tendo Nabiki, who is this peasant?"

Nabiki counted the money before answering. "His name is Saotome Ranma. He's the son of an friend of my father's and will be staying with us…"

"Staying under the same roof as the fierce tigress Akane!" Kuno yelled. "I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT!" He ran out of the room trying to find Ranma's location.

In the Vice Principle's Office Ranma was waiting for him to finish grading his placement test when he heard Kuno yelling from the floor above him. "Sensei, I think Kuno is coming this way. Could I leave so your office isn't damaged?"

"Please do," the Vice Principle said. "The last time he was in here it took a week for me to get my desk replaced." Ranma bowed and left the office just as Kuno came barreling down the hall.

"So this is where you hide yourself Saotome!" Kuno exclaimed thrusting out his bokken.

"Oh you learned my name," Ranma commented. "What do you want?

"I will not allow you to reside under the same roof as my love!" Kuno answered. "Have at thee!" He rushed Ranma as fast as he could, only to have Ranma dodge his slash, get inside his guard and throw him out an open window.

Ranma quickly followed to finish Kuno off, he remembered Keen telling him last night that the only way to stop a Kuno was to knock him or her out. When he landed outside the window, Ranma took notice that just about all of the students were at various windows watching the event. He also saw Nabiki moving around taking bets on the fight that was about to occur. Shrugging that off he dropped into a cat stance and waited for Kuno to attack. He did not have to wait long for Kuno charged yelling, "Feel my strongest technique! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Kuno's sword blurred stabbing at Ranma.

Ranma was somewhat impressed at the power and speed Kuno displayed, "He's using his Ki to increased the power and speed of his attack." However the attack was still not much for Ranma to counter. For every single stab from Kuno Ranma used a Ki enhanced palm to block thus negating the attack completely.

Surprised Kuno stopped his attack, "What black sorcery is this?" Further comment was cut off as Ranma blurred from sight and implanted his elbow in Kuno's chest causing him to drop to the ground. Ranma did not even give the unconscious fool another glance before he went back inside to find out where he was to be placed.

At lunch Ranma sat under a tree alone eating the lunch Kasumi made him. He had learned that he would be placed in the eleventh grade after the Vice Principal finished grading his test. The only real down side Ranma could see was that he would be in the same class as Kuno, "I'll have to knock that idiot out everyday just to listen to teacher."

"Mind if I join you?" Nabiki asked. Ranma shrugged and Nabiki sat down. "Have to admit I'm impressed with how you handled Kuno."

"Thanks, though he wasn't much of a challenge," Ranma replied.

"Of course now you'll have to deal with him everyday," Nabiki added. Ranma nodded indicating he already knew.

"So how much did you make off the fight?" Ranma asked.

"A lot," Nabiki answered. "No one bet on you would win." After a few minutes of silence Nabiki spoke again. "I think you should know what your father and Daddy are planning."

Ranma gave a sigh at that, "What is he planning this time?"

"Apparently it's an engagement," Nabiki answered.

"Not again," Ranma growled. "I thought he learned his lesson the last time he tried this. I guess I'll have to remind him that I don't like him messing with my life again. That ought to stop this nonsense before it starts."

"Your father has done this before?" Nabiki asked. Ranma nodded to answer. "Well I don't think it will work this time," Nabiki responded. "Daddy can be very obsessive once he sets his mind to something. And I think he's set for this engagement, something about family honor. Just beating up your father won't stop it, only delay it."

"Pop wouldn't know what honor was if it bit him in the face," Ranma replied bitterly. "So which one of you is he trying to hook me up with?" Ranma asked.

"Akane," Nabiki answered.

"Figures it'd be the crazy one," Ranma thought. "Since I'm assuming you know how to deal with your father, what do you suggest?"

"For now we go along with it," Nabiki answered. Ranma was about to protest but Nabiki cut him off, "On our terms. Best way to stop Daddy is to give him a little but know real say. So for that I purpose we confront them tonight and tell them that we know what they're planning. Then we make the engagement between the two of us."

"Why the two of us?" Ranma asked.

"I'm best at dealing with Daddy and you're best at dealing with your father," Nabiki answered. "Daddy will be happy that we're engaged and less likely to listen to your father. After a little bit of time, say a month or so, we break off the engagement saying it wouldn't work out."

"Not a bad idea, I can keep Pop from doing anything to stupid and your father'll be satisfied," Ranma said. "Alright we'll do it as soon as we get back after school then."

Nabiki nodded glad she decided to inform Ranma of what she knew. "He's smart, good looking, and willing to pull his weight around the house. Not a bad catch even if it is just acting. Who knows might even be able to go on a couple of real dates."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½.

The evening after dinner Nabiki and Ranma walked up to their fathers. They found the two Masters of Anything Goes playing Go and doing obvious and poorly planned cheating. "Daddy there is something I would like to talk to you about," Nabiki said in her Ice Queen voice.

Soun visibly winced at the tone of voice. "That's the same tone she used when I spent money for the phone bill on sake," Soun thought. "Yes Nabiki what do you want to talk about?"

Nabiki looked over at Ranma who gave a slight nod for her to continue. The plan they worked out was for Nabiki to lead the discussion, as she knew her father the best. Ranma could guarantee that he could stop Genma from interrupting by just his presence being there. "Could you come into the dinning room?" Nabiki asked. Her said that it was not a question. "There is something you seemed to have forgotten about the reason the Saotomes are here." Both fathers started to perspire at this statement as they stood up and followed their children into the dinning room.

When the four arrived Akane and Kasumi were already present waiting for them. Kasumi still had her smile on her face but her eyes held confusion, Akane's face showed clear annoyance. When the four sat down Akane asked, "Well why did you call us here Nabiki? I was just about to practice in the Dojo."

"Daddy apparently left out some details why the Saotomes were here," Nabiki answered. "Turns out Daddy and Mr. Saotome wanted one of us to marry Ranma."

"WHAT?" Akane yelled while Kasumi frowned for a brief second. "Daddy how can you engage me to this pervert?"

"First he isn't engaged to anyone right now," Nabiki said. "And second I don't want anyone interrupting while I talk." He Ice Queen look kept both Akane and Soun quiet and Kasumi remained silent out of politeness.

"That goes for you too Pop," Ranma added. He flexed his hands to show Genma he was serious. Genma for once showed wisdom and kept his mouth shut.

"Ranma and I talked this afternoon and we decided that because it is a matter of honor we will accept it for now," Nabiki continued. Soun was about to cry tears of joy, while his other two daughters looked confused by the statement. Genma did not like where this the conversation was heading. He was getting that chill up his spine whenever he was about to get into trouble. "Also during that discussion we agreed that it would best for Ranma to be engaged to me." By now Soun was crying tears of joy and was about to rush to the phone to call the priest. That is until Nabiki continued, "For now however we will simply be seeing if there is anything between us, and if either of you try and pressure us into marriage before we are ready we will call the whole thing off." Soun stopped crying tears of joy and went to tears of sadness at this. "And if we decide there is no compatibility between us then we will call off the engagement. Is there any questions?"

"Why you Nabiki?" Soun asked after calming down enough to think a little clearer. "Akane is the Martial Artist so she should be the one to marry Ranma. They already have so much in common." Genma nodded his agreement; that chill he felt earlier was still going and now he knew why. His assessment about Nabiki just a few hours ago was proving correct.

Akane for her part wondered the same thing. "Why would Nabiki care about honor?" she thought. "She's a mercenary and will do anything for money. That pervert must have done something to get her to go along with this! I'll kill that pervert!"

Nabiki answered Soun's question easily enough. "Akane, Kasumi do you want the engagement?"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT PERVERT!" Akane yelled. She was still angry at her own thoughts as why Nabiki would care about an honor agreement. So her answer was much louder than even Nabiki anticipated.

"Oh my Ranma seems just so young…" Kasumi answered politely. If she had no choice she would accept the engagement because of her duty to her family. However because Nabiki already accepted it she could be honest, well without sounding to negative that is.

"There you have it Daddy," Nabiki added. "Both Kasumi and Akane don't want to be engaged to Ranma, so the only option left is me or would you rather have there be no engagement what so ever."

"Well family honor will be satisfied," Soun said. "Alright I'll allow you and Ranma to be engaged."

"Now that that is taken care of I have some things to 'discuss' with you Pop," Ranma said. "After all I did tell you what would happen if you tried this again." Genma was cowering now knowing what his son could do to him. The fact that Ranma accepted did not mean he was any less displeased with his father. The Henge-oki was going to show his Jusenkyo cursed father just how displeased he was.

"What do you mean again?" Soun asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with Mr. Tendo," Ranma answered as he dragged Genma out to the Dojo. "We'll be about an hour or so."

After Ranma and Genma disappeared into the Dojo sounds of a rather brutal beating began to take place. Not one person at the table even thought about interrupting the two, even Akane who wanted to protest that she was going to work out. So everyone dispersed to do their own thing, Nabiki went to her room, Kasumi the kitchen, Soun back to the Go board to set it up in his favor and Akane went up to her room to do some homework.

After Ranma finished beating his father he changed back into his human form. He had taken his hybrid form in order to show just how displeased he was with his father. "Now I'm going to ask you this once," Ranma stated. "Did you make anymore engagements for me?"

Genma not being able to respond vocally shook his head no. Ranma glared at the fat martial artist for several minutes before he gave a curt nod and left the dojo. After his son left Genma let out a relieved and pained sigh. He was sure that if Ranma found out about the other families he made 'arrangements' with he would have killed Genma. "It's not like their real engagements anyway," Genma rationalized to himself. "They were only contributing to Ranma being the best. Besides it's not like any will ever find me." On a small beach a person with a giant spatula strapped to their back sneezed while they made an okonomiyaki for dinner.

When Ranma reentered the house and passed by the kitchen he was unaware that strong pheromones his hybrid body gave off were still lingering in the air. As such he was unaware that the one of the gentlest people in world started to feel very warm and started to think very entertaining thoughts about a young man. "Oh my that would not be very proper," Kasumi thought. What she found most odd was not the fact she had these thoughts, she was a young woman after all, it was that she could find a clear mental image of the man she thought about. The mental picture shifted from the local doctor her family knew for years to a certain new house guest and back again.

The next day at breakfast Nabiki woke up feeling surprisingly good for once. She was never a morning person so her usual morning routine was often spent only half awake. This morning was different however because she had a very pleasant dream about a certain pigtailed houseguest. Even though she only knew him for a couple of days at most she like what she saw, he was handsome, smart, and tilling to earn money for his stay. After witnessing how much Genma ate she was extra thankful the last part. Genma ate more than three times what nearly everyone else ate and she could have sworn he tried to steal food from everyone else's plate at least once per meal.

As she came down the stairs she witnessed the normal Saotome morning exercise, Genma trying spar with his son. Try, being the operative word as Genma was struggling to keep up with his son. As she observed she took note of the individual style's each Martial Artist displayed. Genma used an aerial and acrobatic style that seemed very odd to his fat frame and Ranma used a fighting form that looked similar to a couple of animal styles Nabiki had witnessed. Growing up in Martial Arts family she was familiar with several different forms and yet she could place the style Ranma was using. One thing she did know was that there were only minimal traces of Anything Goes. "So why is his style so different from his father's?" Nabiki asked herself. "Very peculiar if he's suppose to be the Heir to the Saotome Branch."

After breakfast Ranma and Nabiki left for school. Nabiki left early to set up bets for the upcoming morning fight and Ranma left because he did not want to deal with Akane and her inferiority complex. "I noticed the difference in you and your father's style while you were sparring this morning," Nabiki commented. "You don't seem to use Anything Goes all that often."

"While on the training trip I came across two fighting style's that were superior to what Pop was teaching me," Ranma responded. "I combined them into my style and that was what I was using earlier."

"So you don't use your father's style?" Nabiki asked. "I thought you were the Heir to the Saotome Anything Goes School of Marital Arts."

"Actually I'm Heir to the Saotome Dojo not the Saotome School of Anything Goes," Ranma corrected. "Then again I doubt there is an actual Dojo. As far as I can remember I was Pop's only student."

"So basically we two Schools that don't have any real students," Nabiki said. "Not exactly an encouraging idea to unite two Schools that don't really exist."

"My guess is that Pop wanted to live off your family's Dojo," Ranma guessed.

"It's not really much of a Dojo anymore," Nabiki admitted. "There hasn't been any students in the Dojo since Daddy stopped teaching when Mom died." Her voice showed genuine saddens at the mention of her mother.

"Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Ranma said. He hated to see anyone reliving painful memories because he knew them better than anyone. Nabiki only gave Ranma a nod for a response and the two kept silent until they arrived at school.

When they approached the pair could see the various boys donning their equipment they would use when Akane arrived in a few minutes. "You want me to do anything about this?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki shook her head, "No I make some pretty good money off how long it takes for Akane to beat all of them." Ranma shrugged and followed Nabiki towards the building.

They were stopped by a bokken being thrust out into their path. "Hold Vile Sorcerer!" Kuno yelled. "I hath heard you shall be attending my class. Know this I shall not allow your black sorcery to corrupt the fine students of our noble institution of…" He stopped his rant when he realized that no one was standing in front of him. Confused at Ranma's disappearance Kuno could only conclude, "I hath driven the Foul Sorcerer Saotome with my divine noble blood!" What Kuno failed to realize was that Ranma and Nabiki simply went around him mid speech. Further thoughts of Ranma ended when Akane came storming into the schoolyard.

After Kuno woke up in the Nurse's Office yet again he made his way to his classroom. Just before he arrived he heard a voice of evil incarnate (at least in his own world). "The answer to problem sixteen is Four X squared," Ranma said.

"He must have used the blackest of magic to get past me!" Kuno yelled before he yanked the door to the classroom open.

Inside Ranma was just about to sit down after answering the math problem the teacher asked him on when he heard Kuno's yell from the other side. He took a quick glance around the room and witnessed multiple sighs of frustration everyone in the room. "He we go again," Ranma muttered.

"WHERE IS THE VILE SAOTOME?" Kuno bellowed charging into the room. He immediately saw Ranma and charged without further word.

Ranma for his part just stood waiting for the right moment to counter the charge. When Kuno was in range with his bokken Ranma used his Henge-oki strength and speed to toss the idiot dressed as a samurai out an open window. Everyone in the room rushed to the window to Kuno struggling to stand. "I…fight…on!" was heard before those at the window saw Kuno fall unconscious.

"How did you know he would survive the fall?" Nabiki asked.

"Easy, he fell that far after your sister uppercutted him this morning," Ranma answered.

At lunch Ranma and Nabiki sat down to eat lunch together when they were assaulted by nearly half the school's student body. Each person were speaking at once but were essentially asking the same question, "Is it true are you two really engaged?"

"Looks like Akane's been shooting off her big mouth," Nabiki thought. Nabiki wanted to keep the engagement between her and Ranma a secret for two reasons. One, neither Nabiki nor Ranma actually considered it a real engagement and were just acting to keep the Soun and Genma off their back and two Nabiki wanted to sell information about Ranma to various date deprived girls around the school.

"It's arrangement made by our fathers," Ranma said. "We're just humoring them." That caused everyone to stop talking and Nabiki to frown. She could have used this to make a quick few thousand yen.

After a few moments of silence one of the girls asked, "So does that mean you're available?" Several of the girls turned to the pigtailed Henge-oki in anticipation of his answered.

Under the scrutiny of so many eyes caused Ranma to stutter a bit, "Well…I…um…guess I…er I…mean…"

Kuno ironically saved Ranma from answering entering the scene with another speech. "I SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS…THIS ENEMY OF WOMEN TO CURRUPT THE FAIR MAIDENS OF FURINKAN HIGH WITH HIS BLACK MAGIC!" The crowd parted and Nabiki went to work taking bets knowing another fight was about to take place. She did not bother giving odd on whether or not Ranma would win but instead how fast and just how he would win.

Ranma wondered how he should deal with Kuno this time. He wanted some peace for the rest of the day and with this being the third time today Kuno had made an appearance Ranma knew he would have to knock him out for the rest of the day. "A Focus Hit should knock him out for at least two or three hours," Ranma thought. "I'll have to do the technique quickly in order to keep from exposing myself." As he stood up Ranma asked, "Alright Kuno ready for another trip to the Nurse's Office."

"Neh your black magic shall not entrance me this time," Kuno said. "For I hath taken precautions from your trickery this time." Kuno reached into his robe and pulled out a prayer strip that looked like it was made by a five year old. "With this divine parchment you shall not be able to defeat me." Kuno raised his bokken and charged Ranma.

Ranma just shook his head at the prayer strip. If it had been real it might affect him given the supernatural nature of a Henge-oki. This however was just pathetic at best. When the delusional kendo practitioner swung his weapon down Ranma bent over backwards avoiding the blow. Then he rose back up and went to punch at Kuno's chest, and just before impact Ranma used focused Ki into his hand and for a fraction of a second his hand changed into its clawed furry form and struck the Blue Thunder. The punch launch Kuno into a nearby tree knocking him for the rest of the day.

Everyone around either cheered or groaned at Kuno's loss because they had either won some money or lost a lot. The person that should have been the happiest, Nabiki, at making the money was, however, not. She was too distracted by what she saw during the fight to feel anything other than surprise. "What the hell was that?" Nabiki thought. Because she had exceptional observational skills she was able to see the near instaneous change of Ranma's hand just before he hit Kuno. She could not comprehend what just happened one moment Ranma had a human hand, the next he had one that looked like one that belonged to a movie monster and then another moment later it was back to being a human hand. "Am I just seeing things?" Nabiki asked herself. Two days ago she would have dismissed the quick change as a trick of the light. But with Genma changing into a panda every time cold water gets on him, it had opened up her mind to events that were well out of the norm in modern society. "What ever I just saw I'm going to find out what?"

Just outside of Kyoto City Limits a young man with a huge backpack could be seen looking into the city, "Finally made it back to Hong Kong. Now all I have to do is find a boat to Japan and then Saotome will pay for what he's done!" He took two steps away from the city only to find himself in the middle of a rice patty, "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?"


End file.
